


I'm trying to sleep

by WeAllHaveABlurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Problems, Reader-Insert, Sleep, trying to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllHaveABlurryface/pseuds/WeAllHaveABlurryface
Summary: When the reader has issues sleeping Tyler decides to check on her, and finding her awake trys to help her fall asleep.





	I'm trying to sleep

Nights were unbearably long now a day. You simply could not get to sleep, your mind was so busy with everything going on. Remembering all the stress and mistakes of the day, all the failure you had experienced made you want to hide under the covers and stay there forever. Yet no matter how hard you tried sleeping was not going to happen. Sometimes you would try to write, other times just sit in bed and cope with everything going on inside. Most nights 3 hours of sleep was all you could get before having to get up and go to your crappy summer job at a fast food restaurant. This night seemed worse though, depression and anxiety were fighting over control of your mind. It was 3 A.M when you turned over and saw your dorm room partner (and crush) standing at your doorway. 

Tyler was having a rough time you could already tell. Your nights were hard, but Tyler just had an overall hard time with every part of the day. Sometimes you would see him sitting on the couch zoning out with a stressed expression on his face. You thought it was odd that he was just standing at your doorway so you decided to call out to him from the comfort of your bed.

"You okay there Tyler?" you asked. He shifted his weight and looked down towards his feet.

"Uh, yeah yeah, sorry didn't mean to be creepy and all..." His thought drifted off as he rambled on with his sentence. It was almost humorous to see him acting like this, typically you see the bold attitude fun Tyler. He must of let his guard down, meaning he can't possibly be okay. He looked as though he was going to walk away when you talked to him again.

"I don't mind, why are you still up? Trouble sleeping? Need help?" It was ironic trying to ask if someone else needed help sleeping, when you couldn't get a wink of sleep either.

"I-well I just can't. I have too many things going through my mind and I can't shut them up. And then I noticed you were awake, and it was just so hypnotizing to watch your body move up and down as you were breathing." Tyler said in a very soft tone. You had to laugh a little before you could reply.

"It looks like we're in the same boat! Come on. You're a small little bean of a person, this bed can fit the both of us." Tyler took a step forward and then stopped.

"You don't have to Y/N. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, it's okay if I don't get sleep tonight I can live through it." He still stayed in place as he said this, as though he wanted you to say that you wouldn't mind.

"Don't be absurd I've seen you, you have these dark bags under your eyes and it's worth a shot. You need sleep. Just try it okay?" He nodded and stepped closer to your bed. When he got close enough to get in he paused for a second before climbing in. You didn't want to be awkward and look him straight in the eyes so you turned your back to him as he got in. You could feel Tyler settling down in the bed and getting comfortable, it was almost cute in a way. Like a little puppy settling in the bed full of other puppies.

"Thank you Y/N." You could hear the tension in his voice easing up. Tyler had obviously needed someone with him so he didn't feel so alone. 

"I think in a way we both needed this, get some rest." You said yawning in the middle of the sentence.

Sometime in the night Tyler had slung his arm up around your hips and pulled you closer to him, but you didn't mind at all.

It was 6:30 A.M when your alarm started going off, which you slept right through. Unfortunately Tyler did not, he reached over turned it off and then tapped you on your shoulder until you were somewhat awake.

"Hey you have work today, better get going." Tyler said trying to help you out. You groaned and then turned towards him. Burying your face against his chest you groaned.

"Screw work, I'm tired and I deserve a break. Let's just lay here forever." Tyler chuckled at the remark and wrapped his arms around you.

"Forever sounds nice. I'm willing to do that." You smiled. Tyler Joseph would be willing to spend all day with you in bed.

"Thank you Tyler. " You said as you drifted off into a light slumber. Tyler knowing that you were asleep kissed the top of your head.

"No, thank you angel. You saved me from more than you could have possible imagined last night." He held you for the rest of the day, until you both felt good enough to get up out of bed. From then on out he would always join you in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's my first time doing this! Sorry if it's a bit wonky I wrote this pretty late when I should have been sleeping. Thanks for reading it though! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
